


Люби меня, Папочка (Love me, Daddy)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Sugar Daddy Jensen, sugar baby jared, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Дженсен не заводил отношений. Отношения - это не для него. Они отвлекают от того, что действительно важно, и требуют времени и усилий.Так и было, пока он он не увидел его.





	Люби меня, Папочка (Love me, Daddy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love me, Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542337) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> ✿ Миру нужно больше ревнивого Дженсена. Определенно.   
> ❀ Большая разница в возрасте, дэдди!кинк   
> ✿ Ревнивый собственник БогатыйПапик!Дженсен и его обожаемый СладкийМалыш!Джаред  
> ❀ (1)Майло Вентимилья, с ним Джа снимался в Девочках Гилмор.  
> Если кто не знает, как выглядит Майло:   
> Сейчас - https://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/milo-ventimiglia-2018-golden-globe-awards-01.jpg  
> Времен ДГ -  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/1383054/096e1e7e-6ac6-4a3c-b0f7-2ba0ca4ba66c/s1200?webp=false

Дженсен никогда не заводил отношений. Ему было восемнадцать, когда он потерял девственность, едва узнав имя той девчонки. А в первый раз, когда у него был секс с мужчиной, он даже не видел его лица.

Отношения — это не для него. Они занимают время, требуют приложения усилий и отвлекают от того, что действительно важно. Он не мог позволить себе сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь, кроме его организации. Он провел последние двадцать лет своей жизни, воздвигая это, и будь он проклят, если позволит кому-нибудь отвлечь его от этого.

Так и было, пока он не увидел его.

Он мог бы солгать и сказать, что задница была тем, на что он обратил внимание в первую очередь. Самая красивая задница, которую он только видел, проплывшая прямо перед его лицом, когда парень в одних только трусиках прошел по подиуму.

Он мог бы сказать, что это были ноги, длинные и хрупкие, выглядящие просто бесконечными.

Он мог сказать, что все дело было в коже парня, которая выглядела мягче хлопка.

Он мог сказать, что это была улыбка, что затмевала собою все в комнате, будто солнце решило, что ничто больше не достойно сиять, когда этот парень улыбается.

Он мог перечислить все эти вещи, но все они оказались бы ложью. Самой первой вещью были глаза. Ореховые глаза, полные зеленого, голубого, серого, полные огня и страсти, вожделения и любви.

 — Ты уверен, что это точно не была моя задница? — спрашивает как-то Джаред, лежа полностью голым на простынях, сочетающихся цветом с его кожей. Он выглядит как ангел, невинный и чистый, словно являет собою определение совершенству.  
 — Нет, мой малыш, твои глаза заставили меня хотеть тебя, а твоя попка влюбила меня в тебя.

Джаред смеется, и у Дженсена в груди возникает то чувство, как и всегда, когда Джаред смеется. Он не совсем уверен, как оно зовется, но ему не хочется, чтобы оно прекращалось.

Джареду только восемнадцать, а Дженсену уже сорок, но это не имеет значения. Они дают друг другу то, в чем нуждаются, и Дженсен никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким живым. Таким счастливым.

 — Ну, я тоже попал из-за твоих глаз, — признается Джаред, забираясь Дженсену на колени. Его пальцы прямо перед лицом Дженсена, и он не может не прижать их к своему рту, чтобы поцеловать их один за другим, — Знаешь, все продолжали говорить о том, какой ты безжалостный, — Джаред начинает двигать бедрами, и этого достаточно, чтобы у Дженсена уже наполовину встал, — Какой ты строгий и властный. Но когда я взглянул на тебя и увидел эти прекрасные глаза, все эти веснушки, я подумал «Насколько он может быть плох?»  
 — И? — спрашивает Дженсен, подталкивая Джареда на свой член.  
 — И я решил, что ты Дьявол, — признается Джаред с ухмылкой на лице, — В один день ты сожжешь все, сложишь огромный костер со всеми ними, и тогда, — он прерывается, направляя член Дженсена к своему входу, и медленно опускается,  
заполняя себя Дженсеном, — И тогда мы будем смотреть, как они горят — ты и я.  
 — А кто сказал, что я не сожгу и тебя?  
 — Да ладно тебе, Папочка, ты же знаешь, что не протянешь и дня без меня.

Джаред прав, и они оба знают это. Он мог бы сказать, что Джаред хранит внутри свет, что заставляет Дженсена видеть мир по-другому, лучше. Но это тоже было бы ложью. У Джареда такая же мрачная душа, как и у него самого. Дьявольский ум в теле невинного мальчика.

Дженсен богат. Он не знает насколько велико его состояние в действительности, но, может, это тот момент, когда ты осознаешь, что ты многого стоишь.

Он никогда не понимал тех людей, которые тратят кучи денег на одежду, дома, лодки и наркотики.

До тех пор, пока не встретил Джареда.

Нет ничего, что было бы слишком красивым для его детки, ничего, что стоило бы слишком много. Когда Джаред попросил купить ему трусики за две тысячи долларов, он не думал дважды, прежде чем согласиться. Джаред надел их всего однажды, и они ему наскучили.

Иногда Дженсен боится, что он наскучит Джареду так же в один день. Может, он найдет кого-то моложе, богаче и горячее, чем Дженсен. Может Джаред наконец осознает наконец _насколько_ темна душа Дженсена на самом деле, и это напугает его.

Он не единственный, кто находит Джареда привлекательным. Дженсен может видеть как другие мужчины смотрят на него, с каким голодом во взглядах. Изредка Джаред притворяется, что они тоже нравятся ему. Он смеется над их шутками, улыбается им и наклоняется к ним ближе, чем необходимо. Дженсен знает, что единственная причина, по которой Джаред так поступает — это то, что он будет хорошо отшлепан и заработает парочку новых синяков. Джаред любит боль, когда дело доходит до секса. Ну, или, может быть, Джареду нравится знать на что способен Дженсен, чтобы удержать его.

 — Майло (1) такой забавный, — говорит Джаред, присоединяясь к Дженсену на диване, — Ты слышал шутку, которую он мне рассказал?  
 — Нет, Джей, я был там не ради веселья. Это была деловая встреча, и ты это знаешь.  
 — Хорошо, но ты должен послушать, потому что он приглашает меня к нему на яхту на следующие выходные.

Дженсен моментально стискивает челюсти и видит, как Джаред ухмыляется, гордый собой, что заставил его разозлиться. Майло — враг Дженсена уже на протяжении нескольких последних лет, который всегда хочет получить то же, что и Дженсен, только лучше и в больших количествах. Прямо сейчас он намеревается выиграть конкурс против Дженсена, и если это случится, то это может стать концом для Дженсена. Но его организация не настолько волнует его сейчас как Джаред. Он не может потерять Джареда. Он убьет голыми руками, но не позволит этому случиться.

 — И что ты ответил?  
 — Я сказал «да», — ухмыляется Джаред, делая глоток напитка Дженсена, — Я не должен был, Папочка?

Дженсен даже не утруждает себя ответом, просто забирая бокал из руки Джареда и швыряя его на пол. Он прижимает Джареда вниз, удостоверяясь, что перенес весь свой вес на него. Он выше Джареда, намного выше, и он использует это как свое преимущество.

 — Чего ты добивался, Джаред? Хотел заставить меня ревновать? Хотел разозлить меня? И что? Думаешь, он захочет твою больную задницу?  
 — Это сработало, не так ли? — отвечает Джаред с бессовестной улыбкой.  
 — Ты хочешь его?  
 — Хочу только тебя.  
 — Тогда зачем? — снова спрашивает Дженсен, сильнее сжимая лицо Джареда.  
 — Я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал любить меня.

Иногда Дженсен так сильно сосредотачивается на своей любви к Джареду, что забывает, что Джаред тоже любит его.

 — Я не перестану любить тебя, Джей. До самой смерти, и, может, даже после. Ты мой малыш, — он ласкает лицо Джареда, чьи розовые губы автоматически открываются, стоит только ему прижать к ним пальцы, — Ты _мой_ , Джей, ничей больше, только мой.  
 — Я твой, Папочка.

Дженсен улыбается и целует его, сначала мягко, чтобы удостовериться, что Джаред понял его, чтобы мог почувствовать всю любовь и преданность. А затем он кусает его, сильно, до тех пор, пока во рту не появляется привкус крови.

 — Ты был плохим мальчиком, детка. Я думаю, ты заслужил наказание.  
 — Да, Папочка.

Считается ли это наказанием, если Джаред так же сильно наслаждается этим как и он сам?

 — Знаешь, никто больше не знал, что он пригласил меня на свою яхту, — говорит Джаред, используя грудь Дженсена как подушку. Его задница горит после того, как его отшлепали, и он чувствует, как сперма Дженсена подсыхает внутри него. Шея Джареда покрыта засосами и на ней видны отпечатки пальцев Дженсена. Джаред любит это.  
 — И?  
 — Не знаю, я имею в виду, он пытался украсть меня от тебя.  
 — Мне нужно защитить тебя, — говорит Дженсен, потирая плечи Джареда.  
 — Да, ты должен, — улыбается Джаред, — Ты же все еще мой Папочка, правда?  
 — Конечно, Джей.

Следующий раз, когда мир слышит о Майло, на улицах появляются листовки, гласящие о странной и внезапной пропаже человека.

Иногда Дженсен думает, что душа Джареда даже темнее, чем его. И в такие моменты он любит его еще больше.


End file.
